


The Hybrid Queen

by ETonTheRockZ



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealous Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Sassy Damon Salvatore, Witch Bonnie Bennett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-27 04:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16211729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETonTheRockZ/pseuds/ETonTheRockZ
Summary: Tortured and bullied by her family since she was born. Prim had enough of being physical and mentally abused by the people who should love her. At the age of twelve Prim murdered all her family inside their house and when they pleaded and took their last breath, she screamed out all the anger she has been hiding for twelve years causing the house to set on fire.Years later, she returns to her hometown at the request of her friend. when she returns she finds that the Mikaelson's are here.What will Prim do to save her friends?What will happen when a Mikaelson falls in love with her?What will happen when Prim's true identity is discovered by a Salvatore?





	1. Chapter 1

~ Prim's P.O.V ~

I was in my room sitting at my desk finishing off my homework, so I can go hang out with Bonnie at the Grill. It was around six – thirty in the afternoon and I was starting to get hungry. It has been over seven hours since I last eat. I rubbed my eyes after taking off my glasses trying to get rid of the tiredness in them. Its Friday night and here I am working on my homework instead of going out to party with Bonnie and her friends. The reason why I say Bonnie's friends instead of our friends is because Bonnie and I have been friends since we were children. Even though I grew up in this town, my family isolated me from the outside world. The only friends that I had were Bonnie and Tyler. I knew about her group of friends since she would tell me about them. She wanted to keep me up on the information that is happening in town since I wasn't allowed to leave the house.

Now I am free to do anything that I want. I put my glasses back on wanting to finish these maths question, so I can go and meet up with Bonnie. She has something important to tell me. After finishing the last question, I closed my book and got up and stretched. I cracked my back to release some of the pain from sitting down for too long. I took my phone and texted Bonnie that I am going to be at the Grill in thirty minutes. I went around my room getting ready. I picked up my bag and turned off my bedroom lights. I went down the stairs into the kitchen to go and get my drink from the fridge. I took a sip of my favourite drink. Cranberry juice!

The great thing about living alone in a giant ass mansion is no one stealing my food, no one leaving dirty clothes around the house, no dirty dishes left in the sink, no queue for the bathroom in the morning, no one bumping into me and the best thing of it all is the silence. No noise or sounds to keep me up at night and no one to annoy me. I turn off all the lights and lock the front door. I walk down the long driveway and pulled open one of the large black spikey gates. I closed the door behind me and started my descend down the hill that my house lived on. I lived on the richer side of town that all the big houses and the most popular and snobbish people lived. I wasn't one of them. Instead of going out to parties to drink, to hook up and get drugged up and socialized with friends. I stayed at home in my room listening to music and reading mystery crime, fantasy and fan fiction books.

I live at the very top of the hill which has its disadvantages and advantages for me. one, it is away from the other houses, so I don't hear noises or loud music playing. Two, it is a twenty-minute walk down the hill to get to the town. The Redwood estate is the closet estate to the town in Mystic falls, so it is easier to walk down to the town rather than drive down and waste fuel. I looked around to see the waste bins out in front of my neighbour's driveways, meaning the bin man is coming tomorrow. As I was walking, I saw Tyler trying to push trash bags into his waste bin. The bags that couldn't fit into the bin, he left at the side of it. He looked to see me and gave me a warm smile.

"What's up, Psycho?" Tyler asked, walking up to meet me. I rolled my eyes at the nickname. Yes, I had a Psychotic break when I was twelve and murdered all my family. I don't need to be reminded every day of it, but I do like the nickname. It makes me seem dangerous to the naked eye and then when you get to know me, you will see that I am psycho. Who likes to burn her house down with all her family members locked inside it?

"Nothing much! Going down to hang with Bonnie at the Grill. Want to come?" I asked.

"Can't! Have to finish my algebra homework and two essays before tomorrow or I am kicked off the team." Tyler said.

"Well, if you need any help. Just text and sneak into your room like old times." I said which Tyler nodded and laughed too. He glanced up at me again and the smile on his face turned into a scowl. Did I do something wrong? I can see his gaze is looking at something behind me. I turn around to see who or what he is scowling at. I see a sixteen-year-old boy standing there with a smirk on his face. I raised an eyebrow trying to remember who he is. I haven't seen him around here before and I know everyone that lives in this estate.

"What do you want Kol?" Tyler asked, with annoyance in his voice. He must hate this person. Tyler has anger and control issues and if he hates someone, he will hurt them or bully them. I am trying to make him stop bullying people.

"I am just going for stroll. Is that a crime?" The person, Kol said to Tyler a smirk still on his face. I am starting to sense that they don't like each other. "Hello love, I'm Kol Mikaelson. As I was departing for my walk I saw you coming out of the house at the very top of the hill. Do you live there?"

"Yes. Why?" I asked. I hate nosey people. Even the people around here know not to ask me questions about my personal.

"It is terrible on what happened in that house," Kol said, with a fake look of pity on his face. I narrowed my eyes at him. What is he looking for? I heard a growl come from behind me, it sounded like a warning call.

"Not really. They deserved to be burned alive." I said, with no emotions in voice.

"And why is that love?" I knew Kol was looking for a fight or to mess up someone mind. I know how mind tricks work. He won't be the first person to try fuck up my mind.

"That none of your business." I said. I said goodbye to Tyler and kept on walking. I need to ask Bonnie about this Mikaelson boy. After a while, I got to the Grill. I looked around to find Bonnie in one of the booths. She waved at me and I waved back.

"Nice to see you." Bonnie said as I sat down. Matt came over to use to take our order.

"Nice to see you outside for once, Prim." Matt said. "Are you going to Tyler's party

tomorrow?"

I opened my mouth to respond but was cut off by Bonnie who replied for me.

"Yes, she is." Bonnie said which caused Matt to smile with happiness. Matt left after we gave him our orders. After he left I kicked Bonnie under the table which made her yelp and looks at me.

"You know I hate people who speak for me and I am not going to the party." I said with a huff. She smiled at me.

"You need to go out once in your life. You can't stay in your empty house forever."

"Actually, I can since I am a billionaire." I said with a grin. "I need to ask you something."

Bonnie looked at me with a concerned look on her face. It is rare for me to ask people for advice.

"What's wrong?"

"Who's Kol Mikaelson? Is he a new kid at school?" I asked. The second I said this boy's name. Bonnie went stiff. Why is she scared of this boy? Tyler growled when he saw him. Is he dangerous? What has he done to get two people that I know to hate him?

"Why- Why do you ask?" Bonnie stuttered. Bonnie never stuttered, not even when she is nervous. Matt came back to us with our food. If Bonnie is not going to tell me, then I will make Matt tell me.

"Here you go! Is there anything else you want?" Matt asked, which made me smirk. Bonnie looked at me with a pleading look.

"Yes, there is something you can do for me." I said. I looked straight into Matt's eyes making my eyes turn slightly red. "Who is Kol Mikaelson?"

"Kol Mikaelson is an original vampire who was daggered by his brother Klaus. He is one of the first vampires to be created on this earth."

"And how many siblings do this Klaus, person have?" I asked, keeping eye contact with Matt.

"Four." He answered. I told him he can go and serve the other humans in this bar. I started eating my chips while Bonnie looked at me annoyed.

"Penny for a thought." I said, looking at Bonnie.

"You didn't have to do that too, Matt. I would have told you about them." Bonnie said, angry.

"Should have and would have are two different things." I took a sip from my drink. I heard Bonnie sigh in defeat. There is no point in arguing with the devil, I will also win.

"I was going to tell you! I promise, I was. I just didn't want you to get caught up in this mess and with Elena."

"I know you were just looking after me. But I need to know these things. If people find out what I am than I am in big trouble. Witches are burned alive. Vampire are decapitated, burned, staked and locked up in tombs alive. What do you think people will do if they find out what I am. I had an enough of human cruelty and torture from my family that can last me an entirety. I don't need more trouble on my back."

"I'm sorry. Starting tomorrow, I am going to tell you everything. Come by the Salvatore mansion and I will gather everyone." Bonnie said. We stayed at the Grill chatting away and laughed at whatever was funny until the bar was closed. We walked out of the bar with Matt.

"What a ride, Prim?" Matt asked, looking at me. I shook my head not wanting to cause him any trouble. And I knew by the look in Bonnie's eyes that she was going to tell him that I know about the supernatural.

"No, thank you. I like to walk." I said, waving goodbye at them. I wrapped my cardigan around me as it was getting colder and winder. I looked both ways before crossing the streets. I walked up the path that leads to the estate that I lived. I kept my head than as the wind was getting heavier causing my hair to blow in the mind. Next time bring a bloody jacket and hat.

I was so focused on what would happen tomorrow that I didn't pay any attention to where I was going. I didn't realize that I was so absorbed in thinking until I banged in a brick wall causing me to fall back onto my head. I groaned at the impact and closed my eyes wishing for the pain to go away. My head was pulsing with pain. As I stayed lying on the ground waiting for the pain to go away, I heard footsteps coming towards me.

"Are you alright, love." A very English accent spoke. I groaned in response not wanting to speak. Why couldn't I have bumped into Tyler's gate or Mrs Longford's?

"Are you sure? I saw you fall pretty badly on your head." The English voice said. I finally opened my eyes to see a man in his mid-twenties looking down at me.

"Yes, I am fine!" I said, rubbing my head. The guy reached his hand out to help me up. I said thank you and brushed off the dirt on my jeans and my butt. I looked back up to see the guy staring at me, waiting for me to speak.

"Thank you for your help. Sorry for hurting your wall. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." I said.

"I think the wall will survive being hit by an attractive woman." The guy said. "The name is Klaus Mikaelson."

I paused when I heard his name. He is Klaus! The Klaus that tried to kill my friends and who turned Tyler into a bloody hybrid. A growl came out of my mouth. I was hoping to meet him, so I can torture and kill him and his family. I can rip out of his heart now and kill all his family members or I can gain his trust and loyalty by befriending him and his family. Then when I have all their trust, I will break every part of their humanity.

I started coughing to cover up the fact that I growled. I put both of my hands over my mouth. Concern rushed to Klaus's veins. He stepped a bit closer to me and put his hand onto my shoulder. I wanted to growl and tear his head off for touching me. NO ONE TOUCHING ME!

"Are you alright, love?" Klaus asked. I slowed down my coughing until I stopped coughing. I took in a few breaths before nodding my head.

"Sorry, about that." I said. He still had his hand on my shoulder. I looked deep into his eyes and said. "Thank you, but I must go."

With that, I left him standing there watching me as I walked up the hill to get to my houses. I reached my gate and opened it. I can still sense him watching me. I took in a breath and closed my gate. Once I open my door, my life will change forever, and I can never go back to being the innocent little girl who dreamed of being taken away by her prince. My true colours will come out tomorrow. Vampires fear the sun and a wooden stake, witches fear fire, humans fear death. 

Let me ask you a question. What do you think demons fear?

It is a simply question with a simply answer.

They fear .........

 

 

Their own creation.


	2. Chapter 2

~Prim's P.O.V~

Why must we live? I didn't asked to be born. I didn't ask my mother and father to have sex and have me. She wanted to have a child who she would love and protect.

I wanted .....to not live. Their wishes were granted while mine was ignored.

You are wondering on why I am talking about this subject. Well, i don't know why. Everyday I wonder why I am here. If my parents just wanted to have sex and my mother got knocked up and didn't want to have a child. Than you should of kill it. Not given it away.

Children never asked to be born. We didn't speak and tell you we demand for you two have sex and make us. Parents want everything for their child.

As I woke up this morning. My mind went back in time, thinking about everything that has, will, should and never will happen.

I was adopted and abused by monsters that called them my family.

I was taken in my Bonnie and her grandmother.

I learned that I had powers and that I had real family that actually wanted me.

I will go to college and have a normal life. I will travel the world and I will go to L.A and move in with Lucifer.

I should have a normal life.

I should be able to wake up without screaming or crying.

I should be able to walk outside without fear that my family or someone is going to kill me.

I should be able to see the positive side of life.

I will never have a normal life.

I will never be loved.

And I will never have a family.

 

"Primrose!" The voice of Caroline Forbes shouts as she entered the waiting room of hell a.k.a my bedroom. 

I turned to glance at the bubble blonde girl standing in my doorway with a killer glare in her eye.

"Why weren't you at school yesterday? Miss Jule's called my mom to see where were you." 

Well sorry! Not everyone feels like going to school everyday in the same month. I planned on going to school this morning when I woke up and than after five minutes of arguing with myself, I fell back to sleep.

It's not like anything important happened in school.

"I didn't feel like going." I said, staring at the ceiling again.

"You have to go to school. Why did you come back if you don't want to go to school?" Caroline asks.

"You and Bonzilla asked me to come back." I replied. I heard her sigh.

"You were supposed to come over to the Salvatore house since morning." 

Right! Bonnie was supposed to pick me up and bring me over to the Salvatore house to tell everyone that I knew about the supernatural.

"I go now, if you want." I got up and looked down to see that I was in my underwear. I don't feel like dressing up today. I just put on a pair of leggings, t-shirt and shoes.

"I give you five minutes to get dress." Caroline says before she went to leave my bedroom.

I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my hair and teeth. I put my hair into a ponytail and washed my face with cold water. God, I am so pale!

No wonder why people said I looked like a vampire. 

I look at my reflection to see the face of a hideous monster. I pose in front of mirror holding my phone out pretending to do a selfie. 

I start making faces while pretending to be Caroline.

The only thing that is different between Caroline and I is that she wishes to be carried away by a prince and to be a queen.

I was born into royalty. I am first born of the high priestess making me the Queen of the underworld and purgatory.

After rechecking my face, I got dressed into black leggings, my favourite iron man t-shirt and runners with white socks. I went downstairs to see Caroline looking through my CD collection.

"Let's go before I change my mind."

We got into the car and drove to the Salvatore house. I hope nothing goes wrong to put me into a mood.

Just kidding!!! I am always in a mood.

The perks of being a demon.

~Damon's P.O.V~

I was in my room reading over Diana's old journals. I don't know why I decided to read over them again since it has been nearly ten years since I last looked at them.

After I became a vampire I didn't want anything to do with my old life. I didn't go to my father's funeral after he was murdered by Stefan. But I couldn't leave Mystic Falls without taking Diana's journals with me.

There are eighteen in total. Her first journal was given to her by our father for her tenth birthday. Unfortunately she didn't have a chance to finish her last journal since she died to early.

If you would to ask anyone who Diana Salvatore was. No one could answer your question since their is no records of her. After she died, my life was ruined. She was the only girl that I loved and will ever loved. Not even Katherine could fill the dark whole in my heart.

She was the smartest and funniest girl you would ever meet. She could brighten up anyone's day even if they didn't want it to be. She was silly and childish. She was a fighter...... even in the end.

"Damon? Are you okay." The voice of Elena Gilbert asks as she entered my bedroom without permission. 

I rolled my eyes. Why can't she just play girlfriend with Stefan and stay away from me. She thinks I like her when I don't. She isn't Diana. 

"Why aren't you with your boytoy?" I asked. I closed the journal and set in down on my nightstand. She glanced at it before returning her eyes at me.

"I wanted to see if you were alright?" She does know I can see through her fake image.

One thing I learned from Diana even though she was younger than me was to never to just see a persons face. We all have different faces that we shows at different times to mask our real face.

I got up and went over to my dresser and took out a black t-shirt to change into. I heard Elena's heartbeat rise a beat. I wanted to smirk but didn't feel in the mood.

I went into my bathroom and changed my top, putting the old one into the hamper.

"Damon, the girls are here." Stefan said from down stairs. I vamped down to the living room to see Alaric beside the fireplace drinking my very expensive bourdon. Bonnie and Jeremy was sitting beside each other on the second couch with Elena. Stefan was leaning against a pillar trying to look cool.

I turned my attention to the blonde and white haired girls sitting on my first couch. I knew the blonde was Caroline, but wanted to know who the other girl was.

You know in those romantic movies where the girl turns around in slow motion in front of the guy and his heart stops at how beautiful she is.

This is like one of those scenes. Except instead of seeing the love of his life or true love, he sees the face of his dead sister. 

"You must be Damon. I'm Primrose or Prim." She said, raising her handout for me to shake.

I stood there frozen in my place. How is she here?? How is she alive? 

She died in my arms! She can't be here. She didn't have any children. She can't be a doppelganger. She is just a human girl who has the face of my dead sister. Who happens to be friends with the Scooby Doo gang.

"Damon?" Stefan looked at me with a raised eyebrow. 

I looked back at Primrose. She looks just like her. Except her hair is pure white instead of being black. I can't!

I can't be here. I need to leave! 

I vamp out of the house trying to get away from her. She can't be real.

~Primrose's P.O.V~

"So, Primrose. Why don't you tell me something about yourself?" Stefan asked a few minutes after his older brother, Damon decided to leave so quickly.

He looked upset and heartbroken when he saw me. There must be a reason.

"Well I am eighteen years old. I was raised in Mystic Falls since I was a baby. I don't know what my real name is or where I was born since I was kidnapped by humans who happily died at my hands when I was twelve years old." I said.

He is going to ask sooner or later. I rather have him ask now than later when we are in school and since he is 'doing it' with she-bitch, he probably already know about me and how crazy I am.

"Bonnie said you have brothers in LA.?" Stefan asked.

"I do, but they are more like cousins who act like my brother's since my real ones would beat me until I knocked out or couldn't walk." I said. " I don't mind you asking me about my past or what happened. I just hate people talking about me behind my back like the she-bitch does."

I smiled at Elena making her glare at me. She hates when the attention is on other people.

One time when I moved in with Bonnie and her grandmother, Bonnie thought it would be fun to have a sleep over with her friends. Everyone was there except Jeremy since he was seven or eight at that time. 

She took over the party and wanted everyone to pay attention to her and not Bonnie since it was her sleep over. I kept quiet not wanting to make a since until I couldn't take it anymore.

I had to do something. She was ruining the sleepover and Bonnie was getting upset.

You might be thinking of ways on how I can get back at the she-bitch and make her stop. One thing you need to remember we were all twelve at this time. A time where school is less important than being popular and know.

Elena was know by everyone and loved by everyone. I on the other hand, wasn't. And I didn't mind that. 

I just don't like attention seeking whores.

So, when little Elena was upstairs going to the bathroom. I waited outside until she came out and than when she near to the stairs. I pushed her down. She broke her arm and had a concussion.

Unfortunately she didn't break her neck.

In school I packed my schoolbag with never ending books that I needed for my first four classes. I like Tuesdays and Fridays since I have maths, chemistry, drama and music.

"Hey Prim. The principal wants to see you." Margo says between breaths. I looked at her. Why would the principal want to see me? I haven't done anything what would get me into trouble.

"Okay. Thank you for telling me." I said. I closed my locker and zip up my bag. I say goodbye to George and Grace and tell them that I see them in music class.

Since I didn't have class to go to, I took my time to get to the principal office wondering why he would want to see me. He might want to see me about my grades. I am in the top of my class for most subjects except English, French and history.

I went into the principals office and saw Mrs Kline working on the computer. I gave her a smile and knocked on the principals door.

"Come in!" I walked in to see the principal sitting in his chair with a laptop open infront of him.

I took a glance around the room. It was a typical principals office filled with a desk, leather chair, bookshelves, filling cabinets and his achievements throughout life.

"Miss Dark, please sit down." I sat down on the chair facing him. "I am hearing that your aunt is coming back."

"I believe so. Why am I here sir?" I asked.

Instead of saying anything he got up from his chair and walked out of the room. Okay, what is going on? I sat there thinking he was going to get something. But he left without saying anything or answering my question.

The door open again and I turned to ask the principal why I was here. Instead of seeing the principal. I saw my aunt standing there with a smirk on her face.

She's not supposed to be here until next Friday. Why is she so early?

"Aren't you going to hug me?" She asks, the smirk still on her face.

I smiled and ran up to her and hugged her. We both laughed. I am glad she is here. Now we have an extra week together before my birthday comes.

"Why are you here so early. I still have two weeks until my birthday!"

"Can't an aunt just spend sometime with her niece before her death day." She says.

"An normal aunt who is human. Not you Katherine. What are you up to?"

"I am up to nothing, I promise. I just want to spend more time with you."

When school was finished everyone went home except me and few of the music students who wanted to rehearse their songs before our performance next Friday.

Next Friday is when the talent show is on. Bonnie, Caroline and I signed up for it. Elena can't since she has no talent. At ALL!!

Usually when school ended at five, I would stay back to rehearse or study for my upcoming exams. Today I have to rehearse my song and tomorrow I am helping Caroline and Bonnie rehearse.

I texted Katherine that I won't be home until later and to not eat all my food or to research the web for inappropriate content.

"So my little butterflies. There is only a week and a day left until we all preform our greatest in front of the school without barfing, peeing the pants and saying I am pregnant to get out of doing the perform. I'm looking at you, Collin." Jacob said, with serious but playful look in his eye. 

Everyone laughed and again when Collin blushed remembering want happened later year. God, it was so funny on what happened. I thought I would need to go to the doctors for them to fix my jaw because I was laughing so much that it was painful to move it.

"So I hear from my minions that we have a newcomer." He pauses, looking around to find our new member who wasn't in sight. "Well it seems miss Mikealson is more shy that she lets everyone believe. So, we have an hour and half until we get locked it by the very old but hot genitor. So let's get started!"

As everyone rehearsed their lines, I sat in the twevleth row and played candy crush Saga on my phone. I love puzzle games. 

"Boo!" A voice said behind me causing me to ground and yelp in surprise. I turned my head and glared at Tyler. Why the hell is he here? And who the hell is the blonde guy that isn't supposed to be here. 

"Jesus Christ, Tyler! Do you want to die? Why are you here and who the hell is monkey face here?" I am very annoyed with him. He knows I hate people sneaking up on me. 

The blonde guy turned and glared at me for insulting him. I glared back at him challenging him to say something back.

"Prim calm down. You know how you get if you don't eat anything. Here eat a snicker bar." Tyler said, trying to make me laugh. I took the snicker bar and through across the room.

"Next time it will be your head." I threatened. 

I ignore him and his friend and went to rehearse my lines in the back behind the curtain. I still have thirty minutes before I perform.

"So she's the abomination that I have being hearing about? I thought she would be why hotter for her age." I heard the blond say to Tyler. I'm glad I'm the only supernatural/ freak in this place or I would have to deal with others wondering who this guy is talking about. 

Don't get angry! Get angry you will turn into the hulk.

A big scary monster that scares people. But instead of being a dumb green monster. I turn into a hellhound or half turn into my demon form showing off my very big wings that are bigger than this building.

"She is anything but human. I told you. I tested her and she's human. She bleeds and she didn't throw up blood when I gave her the holy water." Tyler said.

I was wondering why the lemonade drink Tyler made me at his house last Tuesday tasted funny. He does know that you have to throw holy water at a demon to work and it had to be made by blessing a source of water with a rosary in hand. Once the chant is complete, the rosary is dropped into the water, and it becomes holy water.

"She's protecting herself some how. She does wear a necklace, ring and bracket. They must stop her from burning." The blonde guy said.

Does this hybrid know anything about demons? Even priests know more than you and most of them are demons or owned by them.

"She isn't the person you say she is. She's human and I know it."

"Prim, you're up." Collins says, walking past me with a warm smile on his face.

I get up from sitting at the wall and walk into the stage. Tyler gave me to two thumbs up for good luck. And in return I put up my middle finger.

Diana is recording us so she can send them to our teacher who was sick this week.

First the introduction.

"My name is Primrose Diana Dark and I am going to sing today." I took in a breath.

The blonde guy was staring at me trying to understand what kind of person I was or pretending to be. He thinks he knows me by reading my adoptions file, hospital report and school records. There is more to meet the eye than what is written on a piece of paper that can be fabricated by anyone.

"I wrote a new song from a nightmare I had. It is called head above water."

(I do not own the song. I love the song. It is written by the wonderful Avril Lavigne.)

Please play the song at this moment. Merci!

Verse 1

I've gotta keep the calm before the storm  
I don’t want less, I don't want more  
Must bar the windows and the doors  
To keep me safe, to keep me warm  
Yeah, my life is what I'm fighting for  
Can’t part the sea, can't reach the shore  
And my voice becomes the driving force  
I won't let this pull me overboard

Chorus

God, keep my head above water  
Don't let me drown, it gets harder  
I'll meet you there at the altar  
As I fall down to my knees  
Don't let me drown, drown, drown  
Don't let me, don't let me, don’t let me drown

Verse 2

So pull me up from down below  
Cause I'm underneath the undertow  
Come dry me off and hold me close  
I need you now, I need you most

Chorus

God, keep my head above water  
Don’t let me drown, it gets harder  
I'll meet you there at the altar  
As I fall down to my knees  
Don't let me drown, drown, drown  
Don't let me, don’t let me, don't let me drown  
Don't let me drown, drown, drown  
Don't let me, don't let me, don't let me drown (keep my head above water, above water)

And I can't see in the stormy weather  
I can't seem to keep it all together  
And I, I can't swim the ocean like this forever  
And I can't breathe

God, keep my head above water  
I lose my breath at the bottom  
Come rescue me, I'll be waiting  
I'm too young to fall asleep

Chorus

God, keep my head above water  
Don't let me drown, it gets harder  
I'll meet you there at the altar  
As I fall down to my knees

Don't let me drown (don't let me, don't let me drown)  
Don't let me drown (don't let me, don't let me drown)  
Don't let me drown (don't let me, don't let me drown)  
Keep my head above water, above water

"Wow! That was brilliant. You must start a YouTube channel." Diana said, with amazement all over her face.

I laughed. We checked over the video to make sure there wasn't anything wrong. After that I  left without seeing Tyler or the blonde guy leaving. I texted Katherine that I be home in thirty minutes.

"Need a lift?" Tyler asks. I looked at him and his car which wasn't his. I saw the blonde guy sitting in the driver seat.

"No thank you Tyler. I must go. I have homework to do."

With that I left to start my journey home.

My name is Primrose Diana Dark. But I am also know as the tribrid that was born to light and darkness. Which is forbidden and can get the parents and child or children killed.

Like many supernatural hybrids, we are hunted down since we aren't allowed to be alive and are abomination to hunters and other kinds. 

My adopted family was hunters who instead of killing me, kept me for their own pleasure and admusement. That one of the reasons why no one knew I existed until I was twelve. I used my powers for the first time which attracted angels, witches and demons to come find me. 

They tried coming to Mystic Falls but my brothers and aunt had a huge part in their death.

I would love to stay and chat with you, but I am truly getting tired and bored of talking to myself without anyone answering back. 

 

 

So, I fare you a due!


	3. Chapter 3

**_~Primrose's_ ** **_P.O.V~_ **

"Prim, get the door!" My dear and lovely aunt shouts from the bathroom upstairs. I growled. I am not her maid. It has been only a day and half and I already want to kill her.

I left the kitchen and walked to the front door which was still ringing. If my doorbell breaks. They are going to pay for it. As I reached to pull the door open, I saw an image of beautiful woman with long black hair that looked like me standing in an open field in a gold dress. She was happy and smiling at the person she was it. The person was a blur to me, but I felt that I could trust this person.

The image was gone within a second and I opened the door. As I opened the door to greet the this unknown person with my claws with their neck. I did the one thing I, a demon of royal blood and servant to Lucifer would never do.

I, Primrose Diana Dark screamed. How embarrassing!

Standing in front of me was the most terrifying and disgusting creature you would never ever want to knock on your door.

I would rather have Michael Myers come and knock on my door than this creature. I didn't know what to do?

I can shut the door and run away like a human.

Beg for forgiveness like a coward little human would do when they are caught cheating on their partner.

I can pretend to be away and get Katherine to open the door.

_I would need to use my powers for that one and I am to lazy to go back in time, again._

Or I can open the door and say hello to to my destroyer and tell them to come in and wait, since I need to go do something before I can talk to them. Than I go into the kitchen, get the toaster and go up the stairs to see if Katherine is alright and ask her if she wants toast. If she says no, I will throw the toaster into the bath with her and watch her fry like a friend egg.

If she says yes, than I will be mad and throw the toaster into the bath and watch as she gets executed and frown since I need to go and get another toaster.

"Yo, Primrose. You alive or gone back to the fairytale world?" My best friend Isabella says with a smile on her face.

I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts of killing my aunt. I come back to it later. After that, I hug Isabella since it has been long since we last saw each other.

"Why are you here? I thought you were in Egypt tracking down rogues." I asked.

Isabella is a demon Hunter. Her job is to track down demons that has failed to follow the rules and laws of the demon code and bring them back to the underworld for trail. Eight of ten try to chance their luck when they come into contact with any demon hunter. They are the ones that end up been burned alive by the demon hunters.

"I was, until three days ago when I got paid and wanted to come to spend sometime with my best half breed before her death day." Isabella said.

I helped to bring in her bags and leave them by the stairs to bring them up to one of the empty guest rooms later. I closed the door and headed to the couch to sit down.

We sat down on the couch and started chatting on what has happened since we last saw each other.

"So, are you nervous about your death day?" Isabella asked. I thought for a moment.

Am I nervous about dying and finally be able to use all my powers without worrying that someone is going to kill?

"Not really! I mean I am finally going to be a full demon with powers." I said. "I just have to get back to my house before six for the ceremony and than I don't have to deal with Bonnie."

We talked some more before Katherine decided to come down and grace us with her present.

"Hello Katherine." Isabella said, with a sour voice. They both hated each other for some reason and I don't want to know why.

I don't want to get caught in the middle of their little feud. And I don't care.

"Caroline texted you. She wants to rehearse in the grill at one." Katherine said, ignoring Isabella all together. I looked at the kitty cat clock on the wall to see it was ten to one.

You were in the bath for an hour and half and you didn't tell me. You had to tell me ten minutes before she wants to meet up. Urgh!!!

I would need to teleport down there to meet her on time or I will be late. And it is not like I can say my aunt held me up. No one isn't supposed to know that Katherine is here or who my aunt is.

After gathering up my things to bring with me. I teleported to the Grill with Isabella into the girls room.

"Let's go and find Caroline before steam start to come out of her eyes."

Isabella looks at me with a raised eyebrow. I want to speak but stopped myself. I walked out of the bathroom to go and find Caroline.

I looked around the bar and spotted Caroline talking to Matt. At the corner of my eye I saw Klaus Mikealson. We both star at each other for a while until I went over to Caroline.

I seek up on her very carefully so she won't notice that I am there. Matt glances at me with a smile trying to force itself on his face.

"Yo blondie, give me your money?" I say in my best man voice.

"Can you stop being crazy for a minute and help me practice. I want to be the best."

_**\---------------------------------------------------------** _

"So, who's the girl that came out of the bathroom with you?" Caroline asks, while playing the wrong notes again on the piano.

I wanted growl and tell her that she can't play the piano and that she is going to lose the competition for having no TALENT!!!!!

"That's the wrong note! Are you playing attention? We have been at this for two hours and you haven't even picked up four notes yet. A ape can learn the whole song off under two hours." I said,string some of my frustration out.

I learned a chuckle come from Matt, Isabella and Klaus. I talked at all of them. Isabella was at the bar drinking beer until her stomach exploded. Matt was cleaning glasses behind the bar and watches us as we fight. And Klaus was just seating in the same booth watching us like a creeper.

There were less people from when we came in and I can tell they are starting to get annoyed from the noise Caroline is playing.

I think for a few seconds before an audible growl came out of mouth. I didn't care who heard it. I have very little patience when it comes to others. I like to get things done and when people don't want to learn, I get very mad and vengeful.

I push Caroline over to very end of the seat and sit in the middle.

"Hey, I was -" Caroline says, before I started to play on the piano. This is real talent.

  
After finishing the song I gave Caroline a look and got up deciding today lesson was finished. People applauded for the amazing song I played. I went over to Isabella and Matt who were talking to each other.

"Now that is a burn from a nerd." Isabella said.

"I know you like to be right all the time, but did you really have to do that?" Matt asks.

"Do you want me to show people how better I am at your job?" I asked.

He shut up after that. Caroline is a good singer, but she sucks at playing any instruments even the triangle. She had the time to be popular, make friends and go to parties. While I had to stay inside and learn to play instruments by myself or I go mad with boredom in the cellar.

And she knows that I am not trying to blast her infront of everyone. It just how I am. I have no filter and I say what I want, even if you don't like it. I was told to tell the truth even if you don't like it.

"What do you want to do know?" Isabella asked.

"Can I play one of my songs?" I asked Matt, ignoring what Isabella said.

He goes to his manager since we only book the piano for three hours. He comes back and tells me that I can use the piano anytime as long as I play every night. My first job!

I get back up to the stage and sit on the seat in front of the piano. I am going to play a song that my mother wrote when she was younger.

"May I sit?" Klaus asked, looking at me.

"Sure!" Why would he want to sit beside me?

As he sat beside me, his arm brushed against mine causing me to see visions. I gasped for air as my eyes glanced over.

"Primrose are you okay?"

I was scared. I saw red flames dancing around in the darkness. Eight hooded figures stood around a stone table chanting a incantation that I couldn't understand or hear.

"Primrose, can you hear me?" A female voice said. It sounded like Isabella.

I looked down to see all this happening. In a blick of an eye, I was the person on the table. I could see, hear and fell everything that was happening.

Why was I here?

How was I here?

"Let me go!!" I screamed, tears pouring down my face. I kept pulling on the rope that was tide around my hands and feet. They can't kill me?!

"I haven't done anything to you." I shouted, looking up at the leader.

"Not yet, my dear Diana. Not yet." He said.

I kept pulling on the ropes and crying. I can't die. I can't leave Damon! He is the only one who gets me.

"I am your wife, Jacob! You don't treat your wife like this."

"Do you if she is an abomination." He said.

I cried more. He never loved me. I am his wife! Why can't I beloved?

They all raised their hands and chanted louder. I stopped fighting. If they want a show, I will not give them one. I am not a clown. I am a person. A human being who should beloved.

He isn't just ruining my life. He is going to ruin my brother's lives to. Fire appeared around me as they chanted, it slowly crept closer to my body.

I kept my eyes on Jacob to show him that I don't fear him or death. Even when the fire was burning my flesh and it made me want to scream out. I laid still staring at Jacob without a sound coming out my mouth.

_**Take my hand, my dear! You are welcomed to the underworld.** _

With the flames covering all my body. I let go. I screamed out all the pain I left and the sorrow that I felt for Damon.

_For the day we shall meet again, brother. Stay to the past and sleep in the future._

**_\---------------------------------------------------------_ **

I was shook awake by someone to find myself not in the grill anymore. I looked around to see that I was at the boarding house. Everyone was here even Klaus and Katherine.

Katherine! Why the hell was she here? She does know that these people are trying to kill her?!

"Isabella are you okay?" Katherine asked. Bonnie left the room to go and get some water for me.

How the hell did I know that?

_You have the ability to read people thoughts. It is one of many abilities that you have._

Who the fuck is that? Why am I hearing voices inside my head?

_My name is Diana. I am the life that lived before you._

What? Know say that in English!

Bonnie comes back and gives me the water which I happily drank.

"What at the Grill? Isabella told me your eyes turned white." Katherine said.

I sat up on the couch and tried to remember what happened. The visions. How did I see visions. The only power that I have is to burn things and turn invisible.

_You are remembering your past life._

"I was having a visions." I said.

Everyone looked at me with a neutral face except for Bonnie, Katherine and Tyler who looked worried and scared.

"So the human girl is seeing visions? What's wrong with that." Damon asked.

I glared up at him. How dare he don't care for me! For all the things I did for him.

"And no one is going to ask how she and Katherine know eachother. No one?" Damon left to get a drink from the bridge.

"How do you two know eachother?" Stefan asked.

_Baby Stefan was always the kind one in our family. He looked up to Damon and wanted to be like him. I can see why they fight a lot._

"I can't tell you." Katherine said looking at me. She promised my mother to protect me after she died.

She is just upholding her promise.

But I won't!

"She is my aunt." I said. Katherine looked at me shocked that I just broke my promise. "She looked after me when my mother died and gave me up for adoption. After the fire, she came back and looked after me as much as she can."

"I thought you didn't know who you mother was." Elena asked.

"I didn't until I was sixteen." I paused. I looked at Bonnie. "Remember when we were in town and that British guy bumped into us?"

"Yes. He said he was sorry and asked for help with directions." Bonnie said.

"He is one of my uncles on my mother's side. I learned that I few family members on my mother's side."

"If you have family, than don't you leave with them?" Damon asked, rudely. Everyone glared at him.

_"Talk to me in that tone again, boy and I will show you what I can do."_ I threatened in my demonic voice.

Caroline, Klaus and Tyler chuckled. Why is Klaus still here?

"Out of all the family members that I have only four of them don't want to kill me."

"Why do they want to kill you?" Klaus asked, with a bit of concern in his eyes.

I turned to look at him properly. For some odd reason I can trust him with anything.

"Because I am like you." I said.

**Diana can I ask you a question?**

_You just did! But may ask me another._

I rolled my eyes. I have a voice inside my head that is humorous.

**Why does Damon hate me?**

You look like the girl he lived in his time.

**Katherine! I don't look like Katherine at all. She has dark hair and tanned skin while mine is pale and white.**

_Your appearance might not be similar, but you look like the girl he lived before Katherine came into the picture._

**Who was she?**

_Me!_

**\---------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
